His little bird
by scottysgirl31
Summary: Damon's little bird


**Just a little something I put together a while ago and now only just thought about sharing, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Watching over her was his job, well it wasn't quite technically a job, but he took it on like it was a well paid job. It was either that or have a whole witch bloodline haunt him for the rest of his existence.

Watching the Bennett bloodline had been simple. Check in now and then, make sure they were all well and dandy and then get back on with his life. Damon enjoyed his life, it was simple. Drink some blood, have some fun with some girls; oh, and torment his brother.

Well, watching the bloodline had been simple until Bonnie friggin' Bennett discovered she was a witch. Damon had only just turned up in Mystic falls when she found her 'powers.' Honestly, Damon wasn't so sure that she really was Bennett bloodline. After all, all the other Bennett's he had the courtesy of stalking came into their powers fairly young and were powerful, as in, 'I'll fry your brain if you get within a foot of me' powerful.

Damon had the luxury of pissing off both Lucy and Sheila Bennett, and that hurt, he still cringed at the memory. So Damon decided it was best if her followed her about to really find out how powerful she was.

The first time he spotted her using her powers was when, her and the Catherine look-a-like, Elena, were in the Gilbert girls bedroom. Bonnie had done a simple trick with some feathers and really hadn't impressed Damon much, he remember thinking to himself that the Bennett girl needed to spend more time with her grandmother.

Another time he spotted her using her powers was when she was at some doo the Lockwoods had put on. He could see she was trying to light just one of the candles and then ended up lighting every candle in the damned room. That was when Damon got his first inkling this girl was special.

Damon very rarely introduced himself to the Bennett witches and when he did, usually there was an ulterior motive behind his actions. He couldn't help it, that was just him.

He approached the witch that night at the Lockwood party. She was stood alone with a glass of wine held in her hand. He smiled as he approached, getting a wary look from the young witch.

"May I join you?" he asked stepping in front of her, keeping his back to the crowd that was behind him.

"If you must, though I wouldn't call myself good company," she sighed taking a sip from the glass. Damon watched her rose tinted lips touch the glass and the light liquid slip between her lips. Her watched her swallow, the notion alone made his gums ache. His mind focused on the throbbing vein on her neck beating away like a rhythmic drum, if Damon hadn't made the promise to Emily he would drain her right now.

"Why do you say that?" he asked tilting his head to the side like he was interested in her answer.

"Just a fact, I'm Bonnie by the way, Bonnie Bennett," she held her hand out for him to shake. Damon reached up and took her hand slowly drawing it to his lips. He placed a single kiss on her knuckles and watched her freeze. "What are you?" she asked stunned from the feeling that had just coursed through her. It was a feeling that in all honesty she would rather not feel again; but there was something about the man in front of her that made Bonnie want to know him and even share her secret with him.

"Your guardian Angel," Damon answer before leaving the witch stood there still staring at him.

Bonnie watched him walk away, eyes boring into the back of his finely tailor suit, his dark hair curling at the collar of his crisp white shirt. Everything about him made Bonnie want more, more of him.

Damon left the party feeling satisfied with himself, the little witch was putty in his hands, he could ask her to cast him any spell he wanted and she would probably do it without batting an eyelid. As much as Damon wanted to take advantage of the newly discovered witch, he couldn't. He didn't want push her into hating him like every other person on did or will do when he meets them. He wanted her to like him and enjoy his presence. Those feelings alone annoyed Damon more than his own pathetic, animal blood drinking brother could.

Bonnie left the party with the person she could call her sister, Elena Gilbert.

"So how are you and Stefan?" Bonnie asked other girl careful to avoid snagging her dress up the pathway to her home.

"Fantastic!" She answered excitedly. "He's so great Bonnie; he's charming, caring, thoughtful and I just wish you would give him a second chance," she sighed looking at the Bennett girl. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a breath, there was something about Stefan she didn't like he was dark, dark and dangerous. Thinking about it, it was the same sort of vibe she had gotten of the dark hair adonis earlier that evening. Though, he hadn't scared her as much as Stefan did.

"Maybe one day Elena," Bonnie replied distractedly. She was still thinking him. Those eyes, crystal blue, endless eyes that had her heart in a twist. His high cheek bones looked sharp enough she could cut herself on them and his lips; a soft red and Bonnie betted they were soft, if she could just lay her lips on them...

"Bonnie!" Bonnie startled at her name, realising she had completely zoned out. "Are you okay?" Elena asked, voiced laced with concern for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking this guy I met at the party," she sighed sitting on the bench under the front window of her home.

Elena's eyes focused on her friend. Bonnie Bennett thinking about a guy? This was news. "Tell me about him," she asked, thought it wasn't much of a request, more of a command. Bonnie looked at her friend shyly and nodded.

"Well, he's looks perfect," she admitted. "He's got coal black hair which looks so soft and silky I just want to run my hands through it. His eyes are a blazing contrast against it; they are so blue it's unnatural," Bonnie stumbled on watching the smile on her friends face growing bigger by the second. "I don't know what it is Elena, but all I can do is think of him it's like nothing else seems to matter," she marveled. It worried Bonnie that she was so consumed by this man and yet knew nothing about him, he was a complete stranger.

"Well it seems like this mystery man has your heart in knots," Elena laughed. She loved that Bonnie really was so innocent and it made her love her all the more. "Though remember to tell him the next time you see him, if he hurts you, I'll hunt him down and rip his heart out," Elena nodded seriously making sure her friend understood.

"I don't know if i'll see him again Elena," Bonnie whispered not liking the answer to her friends threat.

Damon sat high in the tree tops listening to the girls talk. She reminded him of a bird flying free and wide when she got lost in her thoughts and he only wished he could have been there listening to them. Damon was astounded that Bonnie thought that much of him. He knew he had made an impression, but one so deep? At her comment, that she didn't know of she would see him again, he frowned. He needed to see her again, for some unknown reason his heart ached at the thought of not seeing her. He was going to see her again, she was his little bird.


End file.
